Artemis's secret
by straightupMoGkilla
Summary: young Hunter Crosse is an orphan from uptown Manhattan,what happens when he figures out he's a demigod and who his parent is .read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before it happened

My names hunter crosse, and i'm just like any other 11 year old. Besides the fact that i live in an orphanage,and have never met my parents. today was gonna be awesome ,since my 12th birthday is tomorrow ,mrs. Levingsky is letting me go into the woods .mrs. levingsky is the owner of the orphanage ,and for as long as I've been here shes practically my reason i'm so excited about going into the woods is that were usually not allowed to venture outside of the boundaries. But mrs. Levingsky knows how much i love the woods,as shes caught me every time i tried to sneak though,i had permission .i looked over at the black alarm clock on the small bedside table ,it read 7:05.

I smiled ,threw off the rugged sheets and slid my legs over the edge of the bed.i cracked my knuckles (a bad habit of mine) and proceeded to stand up,i stretched and yawned. Then i grabbed my favorite thing in the world.A silver hunting knife,in a black leather sheath.I firmly grabbed the hilt of the knife and removed it from its home,i always kept the blade very sharp.i remember the day i got it,it was 2 years ago on my 10th birthday . mrs. Levingsky told me that my mother had left this with me as a baby,she didn't think i was mature enough to receive the knife till i was 10 what kind of mom would leave her son with an extremely sharp object?i didn't dwell on this too long ,for i was wasting good exploring time.I grabbed my hoodie and went downstairs.

It was a chilly summer day and the sun was slowly but surely rising ,i put my hoodie on and trekked into the deep woods. i had an eerie feeling as i turned around and watched as the branches blocked the view of the orphanage .but i pushed away the feeling as i turned back around and began jogging,i had no clue why but this just gave me a rush.A feeling nothing else could bring,not even cool morning breeze and the faint scent of maple as birds chirped above ,nothing could ruin this.I stopped jogging and began walking again aware of what was ahead.i kept walking until i came to a cluster of bushes which i moved with ease stepped into the was gorgeous,the sunlight sparkled of the dewy grass,and the faint sound of a creek was heard off in the distance.I sat down on a stump and just thought,the question rang in my mind again and again."what kind of mother leaves her son at an orphanage with a hunting knife".does that make her a bad parent ,i corse it does she ditched me here in the first place didn't she?i asked myself,uuuggghhhhh i put my head in my hands."I really don't know",now i'm talking to myself. I've decided one thing though...my moms a bi* #.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry guys this will be my last chapter till Monday, hope you like...ppllllzzz favorite and leave a review

chapter 2:new ominous beginnings

It was dusk and as I continued walking it occurred to me that I should probably head back. But something in me made me continue,almost zombie like i proceeded. I don't know how much longer I walked before i heard voices. two that is,a male and a females.I moved forward more cautiously now ,hiding behind a cluster of bushes ,i could clearly see the male looked anywhere from 13 to 15,with raven black hair and sea green eyes . he was wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "camp half-blood".must be some weird summer camp, the girl had auburn hair and silver seemed to be in a heated discussion. i heard the male say "how much longer are you going to hide him"and the girl replied saying "he'll be fine at the orphanage"thats when a twig snapped under my foot and i felt a pair of silver eyes on me.I shot awake ,I was covered in cold sweat.

Today was a big day ...for everyone else,it was adoption day.a chance for parents to come in and see if they want a for me the deal was pretty much sealed,see parents want to adopt kids when they're young.i am 12 today so you can bet i was surprised when Mrs. Levingsky said someone wanted to meet me. Mrs. levingsky led me to a room down the hall,i cant remember the last time i was here.i sat down awkwardly in a chair next to Mrs. Levingsky,my hands were sweating and i was i played my cards right i could leave this place.i looked at the man who looked at me with cold steel had short choppy blonde a wierd scar on the left side of his face,i tried not to chair was very uncomfortable,so i just tried to wait it out.

After a few long tedious minutes Mrs. Levingsky finally said "alright just sign here Mr. Castellan".he took the paper signed and and smiled at me.i had an ominous feeling abut this.

A/N:well there you guys go chapter hope u like and thanks to AtticusChase for the good ideas, plzz tell your friends about this story and favorite and review it thanks guys im gonna make the next chapter longer.


End file.
